tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuko Akita
'Kazuko Akita '(秋田 和子, Akita Kazuko) was a Rank 2 Ghoul Investigator and member of Otsuji Squad, before her untimely death at Dice's hands Appearance Kazuko gives off an innocent look, her neutral expression a small smile and her eyes always open wide, as if curiously examining everything in the world. Her eyes are large and a hazel color, the insides of her irises a lighter brown and the outer edge a light green. When she gets serious, however her eyes narrow into slits, and her mouth curves even higher into a scary looking smile. Her hair is jet-black in color, and is long, hanging down to about the small of her back. Kazuko has a pretty athletic body, in that she’s got pretty good muscle definition in her legs and arms. She stands at 165 cm, approximately 5’5”, and weighs about 53kgs, or 117 lbs. Her skin is fairly pale for a Japanese person, and her figure is somewhat curvaceous, adding to her innocent look. To work, Kazuko wears a white undershirt with a black blazer over it for her top, and a black pencil skirt for her bottom. Over it all, she wears the grey overcoat of a CCG investigator, especially when she goes out. On her feet, she wears short-heeled ankle boots, for their practical use. Personality Kazuko is bubbly and always seems excited about life. She loves starting conversations with people, and is always talkative and boisterous during these conversations. She particularly enjoys hearing the rumors that get tossed around the social scene, and she’ll definitely perpetuate them. When it comes to work, Kazuko takes her job pretty seriously. Her place in the CCG was defined by her older brothers, so she has to live up to the conditions they set and surpass them. She frequently takes on extra work, so she can move up the ranks as quickly as possible. Outside of her job, Kazuko loves trying new food and going to new places, often inviting her peers along with her to participate so they can have fun together as a group. That being said, Kazuko isn't kidding when it comes to getting her promotions. She'll do just about anything to advance her position within the CCG, even if it means resorting to more Machiavellian techniques. This shows in her interactions sometimes. History From what she's mentioned, Kazuko is the third and final child in her family. She had two older brothers who died in the line of duty, and she joined the CCG specifically to chase their legacy. Powers and Abilities TBR Quinque Tsunagi, cause Scorpions are for pussies. Threads Relationships Quotes As of yet, nothing of note. Gallery Kazuko.png|Kazuko, illustrated by /u/KiraKhameleon_ Kazuko Color.png|Kazuko, colored by /u/A-Jayus Kazuko2.png|A touched up version of the first illustration Trivia * Kazuko is an advocate for equal rights, but doesn't get a chance to show it often. * Kazuko loves Chinese cuisine. Her favorite dish is Honey Walnut Shrimp. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:CCG Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Otsuji Squad Category:Deceased